


Medical Emissions

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Butt Sniffing, Face-Sitting, Farts, M/M, Seat sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: When Sam and Bumblebee discuss Ratchet's gas, and Sam tries to find out if the discussion has any proof to it.





	1. Arrival at NEST

Sam groaned as he leaned back in Bumblebee’s driver’s seat. “Why do I have to go and work with Ratchet for the weekend? This is going to be so damn boring! He’s a miserable old grump!” He growled in frustration as he felt the yellow Camaro shift the driver’s seat a bit. “Hey! What was that for? I was only making a joke! You really need to get a sense of humour Bumblebee!” He got no answer from the Camaro, only a gear change and bounce here and there. “Fine, if you’re going to be silent, then so be it!”

Bumblebee then piped up. “Actually Sam, I didn’t say anything because I was thinking. Whilst it is true that Ratchet can be a bit of a grump, he is just very frustrated about his condition.” Bumblebee quickly cut himself off, realising far too late that he had too much. He was screaming internally at himself. How could he have been so damn stupid to let out something like that? Ratchet, or rather the bot’s holoform was going to disassemble him piece by piece if he ever found. “Forget I said that Sam. Slip of the glossa!” He felt so damn stupid.

“Condition? What condition?” Sam questioned, feeling a mix of curiosity and concern. Was it bad? Did it affect the mech at a severe level? Was Ratchet going to die? Shaking his head and banishing the evil thoughts to the deepest parts of his mind, he sighed and looked at the yellow mech’s dashboard. “Is it something hilarious, like he has bad gas, or uncontrollable gas?” Sam laughed for a bit, before managing to stop and regain his composure. “Ok, in all seriousness, that isn’t funny and I’m sorry for laughing, but at the same time, I want to know!”

Bumblebee thought for a moment, before speaking. “You are correct by sheer luck Sam. However, it only affects his holoform. Now, his holoform is unique and you’ll be able to pick him out of a crowd very easily. He’s got short greyish hair, and he always wears the same outfit.” Bumblebee would’ve continued, but Sam started laughing, picturing greyish as almost white. He really needed to stop being so damn childish and listen to what Bumblebee had to say! He groaned and began to try to control his breathing again, before jamming his fist into his mouth to stop laughing.

“Now that you’ve silenced yourself with a rather strange method, I can continue. He will always wear the same outfit. Black shoes with white socks, full length khaki pants with two rear pockets, a brown belt, a dark red t-shirt and a black jacket. I’ll make sure to point him out to you once we reach the case so that you have a good idea of how he looks, because judging by the fist in your mouth, you’re either about to explode from laughing at the thought of the medic wearing such an outfit, or you’re just being really silly.”

Sam groaned and pulled his fist out of his mouth and sighed. “So, he wears the same clothes, and he has really bad gas? I bet he usually does alt mode repairs with his holoform, right? If so, does he do interior ones at all? I’d say it would stink if he had to do something lengthy.” He smirked, watching as Bumblebee took a left and began to drive towards to the base. “Am I right Bumblebee?” He smirked and leant back in the seat, wanting to see what the mech said. This was going to be an interesting day.

“Well, I did have an interior examination from him. It was to fix up a broken latch for my glovebox and something else, I can’t remember what it was exactly, but to say he was gassy is an understatement, I think his gas was so bad that my seats even swelled up a bit! I’m dreading an interior cleanout now. If he says that I need one, please do it! I don’t think I can stand another round with his holoform!”. Bumblebee shuddered a bit at the memory, sighing as he saw the NEST base in the distance get closer. 

Sam simply smirked. “So, back to the topic of Ratchet’s outfit, is there anything else you want to tell me about it?” He smiled as he leant back into the seat. He watched as the main gate for the base came closer, before Bumblebee answered his question. “Alright, so when I went on about his khaki pants, he has the kind where they have a pocket on each cheek, with an opening for him to slip stuff in and out. They do cling to him quite nicely though, I have looked at it a few times.” He blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“Ah I see. So, the jacket, and the shirt are completely normal?” Sam watched the barrier lift and they drove into the parking lot, where Bumblebee parked up and Sam sat there, banging out a rhythm on his knees as Bumblebee sighed, settling down on his axles a bit, wanting to rest after a such a long drive. They had been on the road for several hours, and Bumblebee hadn’t had the chance to stop at all. Sam then got out and got the stuff out of Bumblebee’s trunk, before the yellow Camaro transformed and stretched his joints, groaning softly.

“Ahh, that feels better! Great to stretch the old joints after a long drive like that! I’ll be in a boring meeting all day, so I seriously hope that your day is a lot better than mine!” The Camaro sighed, before walking across the parking lot, making sure not to step on anyone cars, or worse, a sleeping bot. He did not want a repeat of what happened last time! He sighed as he looked at the almost full parking lot. He grinned and then turned back around, humming a tune to himself as he walked towards the meeting building.


	2. Medbay Maintenance

Ratchet sighed as he started working in the medbay. It was nice to step out of his mech body once in a while and perform maintenance on his altmode. He hummed as he got down on a skateboard and slid underneath his own altmode, starting to tighten a few bolts here and there. This was fun, working on his body, knowing that any pain he caused himself would only be doubled as his holoform would feel it too. “Wow. I really need to clean out underneath my altmode. This is filthy!” He sighed and grabbed a different spanner, humming softly.

Meanwhile Sam was in his room, thinking over Bee’s earlier remark about Ratchet’s bad gas. He really should let sleeping dogs lie, and he wasn’t even attracted to human gas, so why was he suddenly craving a robot’s gas? He shook his head and took a deep breath, before getting off his bed and walking out of his room. He would find Ratchet, no matter how long it took, and he would sniff his gas, even if it killed him. However, where would Ratchet be? ‘Great Sam, the day’s first stupid question. He’s a medic, he’ll be in the medbay’.

He began his journey to the medbay, greeting various humans and bots alike as he looked around the base. He hadn’t realised just how large the place was, and now that he looked further ahead, he could see massive towers and a vast amount of buildings all clustered together. It was huge, and he was very impressed, but how did it hold all the weight of the Autobots? It must’ve cost a fortune for them to be able to build such a large structure. He sighed as he saw the main hangar approaching, and he grinned as he walked in.

Back in the medbay, Ratchet was continuing the repairs on his altmode, sighing as he took another spanner and began to tighten another bolt. By this stage, he had become a bit sweaty from working for so long and swapping between spanners and wrenches. On the plus side, he did have a large collection for nailing a human or a bot in the head if they happened to antagonise him. He smirked a bit at that thought and carried on going, wanting to get this bit of work done in an hour. The sooner that it was done, the better.

Sam continued to stalk the hallways, looking for the medic. He wanted to find him and talk to him, as he never really saw the medic unless he was ill or injured. Bumblebee had said that he was performing maintenance on his altmode and no bot could go into the medbay, so this would be a time to approach him. Sam grinned as he realised that he would be able to really talk to him, and not worry about the stupid Lamborghini twins coming in and cutting him off mid conversation. This was going to be a very interesting day.

At last, he found the door that he was looking for and he walked in, only spying Ratchet’s altmode. “Ratchet? Are you in here?” A thud and a flurry of curses followed by a human matching Ratchet’s holoform description came out from the ambulance. “Oh, there you are!” He watched as Ratchet rubbed his head, the bang had to have hurt, and he went over to help the medic up. “Are you ok? I didn’t mean to scare you and make you bang your head!” However, the glare that he received and the pissed off expression said Ratchet didn’t care.

“Can you not just barge in next time? That seriously hurt boy!” He snapped, still annoyed that he hurt his head from Sam just walking in and screaming. When Sam didn’t respond, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, what is it? This had better be important, otherwise I will throw so many wrenches at you they will have trouble piecing you back together!” He sighed again as Sam started to tell him how he just wanted to help, and his expression softened a bit. “Well, I could some help. Can you grab the pen from over there for me?”

Sam quickly obliged and went over to the table and grabbed the pen and turned around, his jaw almost falling off his face as he saw Ratchet crouching down with driver’s side door open. It appeared that he was adjusting something on the seat, so Sam didn’t bother to disturb him. He smiled and walked over to the mech, before stopping. Ratchet was completely occupied, so this was the perfect chance for him to take a sniff and not get caught! The medic didn’t suspect anything as Sam eyed up his ass, as he was too busy working to notice.

Sam smirked as he looked at Ratchet's butt. It was thick and voluptuous, and he wondered just how those straining tight khaki pants fit around it all without bursting. It was some sort of miracle, or the fabric was strong. He had to have more! With a grin he 'accidentally' dropped the pen and bent down to pick it up, taking in a deep sniff of Ratchet's dirty pants as he did so. It smelt amazing, and he wished that he could have more, but for now, he wanted to maintain his innocent facade. It could always wait till later.

After quickly grabbing his pen and standing up to not arouse suspicion, he handed Ratchet the pen and checked his phone, ‘realising’ that he had something to attend. The talking could wait until later, in truth he was just scared of speaking to Ratchet, due to the mech’s attitude, so he decided to bide his time and continue his quest in secret. He wanted to see what the mech did in his downtime, to get a rough idea what he was up against. This was going to be a new experience. After all what was the worst that could happen?


	3. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Sam can ask Ratchet about his gas, he has to find out what the mech does with his spare time

Ratchet sighed as he flopped down on the couch, humming a bit. Finally, he had finished the maintenance on his altmode and how he could sit down and relax! He grabbed the remote and turned on the large TV, looking at the screen as it displayed a cooking program, before spending the next seven minutes flipping through the channels, until he came back to the same program he started with. Oh, to hell with it, he’d watch this! To be fair the food did look delicious, and that was the best part. Maybe he could make it as a surprise?

He rubbed his belly as he heard it gurgle. It seemed that human foods didn’t really agree with him. He groaned and sank back into the plush couch cushions, listening as his stomach growled angrily. Great, he was going to have to deal with the downside of delicious human food, which was the gas. He sat there and rubbed his stomach again, before lifting his leg and letting out a nasty and rather long fart, and he smirked as he felt it sink into the cushion. “Ahh, that did feel good! I have to do that again!” He laughed, grinning.

This was promptly followed by another noisy blast of gas, before Ratchet heard his watch beep. It seemed that he had to get back to work. This was going to be fun, going straight back into his body. He just hoped that he had no gas left in mech form. It would be very embarrassing if he got back into his larger form and let out a loud brassy fart. It was fun as a human, as they would joke about it, but in Cybertronian culture, it was impolite and taboo. He sighed and got up, walking out the room.

Sam snuck in from another side of the room and walked towards the couch where Ratchet had been sitting, and he quickly checked left and right before skulking over to the couch. Luckily there was no-one else in the room, so he could do this without worrying about them saying anything. He crept over to the cushion and eagerly eyed up his prize. It even had Ratchet’s butt imprint on it, and hopefully it still had some stink from his khaki pants in it. Without thinking, Sam knelt down and began sniffing, groaning and burying his face into the fabric.

It was heavenly, and he needed to have more! He began moving around the cushion, trying to get more and more of the nasty stink. Who knew that the medic’s gas would be so good? Sam groaned as he hit a particularly nasty pocket and a cloud of gas erupted from the cushion, hitting him square in the face. He moaned and quickly began sniffing in as much of the nasty smell as he could. He even went as far as to begin licking the fabric, wanting to see if he could taste of it. He smiled and sniffed again.

He murred a bit as he looked at the cushion, before noticing a spot he hadn’t licked. Sighing a bit, he pressed his nose into it and moaned a bit as he hit the jackpot and the whole cushion groaned, before shrinking a bit as a ginormous cloud of the stink flew out of the fabrics. From the visibility and the sheer amount, it was clear that Ratchet had been using this cushion a lot. Either that or there were other bots who used this couch that Sam didn’t know about. None of it matter though, as he continued sniffing.

As he carried on huffing, he thought that it would never end! That was until he heard footsteps and he had to think fast! If someone caught him doing this, he would never hear the end of it! As the footsteps grew closer and closer, he panicked more and more, until at last he had the perfect idea form in his head. He quickly altered his position and adjusted his hand so that it looked like he was trying to dig something out of the gap between the cushions. As the door opened, he breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Sam? What are you doing?” Bumblebee asked as he walked over to his favourite brown-haired human. It almost looked like he was sniffing the seat, but the position of his hand defeated that entirely. So, what was he doing down there? He heard Sam mumble something about losing something and how it was something known as Sod’s Law that this had to happen to him. After a quick Google search, the yellow mech laughed and went to sit on the larger Autobot sized couch that dominated the room. He watched as Sam continued to look for said item, laughing slightly.

Sam growled as he continued to ‘search’ for it, pissed off that Bumblebee had come in and ruined it. Now how the hell was he meant to sniff the couch and take in more nasty gas courtesy of Ratchet? This was so unfair. There was only one thing for it now, he would have to find Ratchet and ask him if he could sniff his farts. It would be a long shot, but at this point, he was going to try anything to get more gas from the mech. It was like a drug, and he desperately needed his fix.

With that, he grinned and stood up, before walking out of the room. He heard Bumblebee ask if he had found what he was looking for and he simply nodded, turning right as he walked out of the large room. He was on a mission now to find Ratchet and sniff his gas, no matter what it took! He hummed to himself as he walked down the corridors and went towards the medbay. Hopefully Ratchet was still in his holoform, because Sam really wanted to talk to him. This was going to be an interesting experience to say the least.


	4. Ratchet's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam manages to track down Ratchet and ask the question, he doesn't get the answer he hoped for.

Sam smiled as he walked into the medbay and walked over to Ratchet’s altmode, trying not to scare him like last time. The last thing he wanted was to stroll in there and ruin all of it before it had even had a chance to get started. He shivered a bit and continued walking towards the ambulance, wondering where the mech’s holoform was. A loud bark of “SAMUEL!” answered his question, and he turned around to find the rather pissed off medic staring at him, holding a wrench in one fist. “Either tell me what you want or get out!”

For five seconds, Sam thought about what to say, but for those five seconds, he had Ratchet glaring at him, which didn’t help as it momentarily made him forget why he even came in. However, as he saw Ratchet’s khaki pants, his train of thought returned. Curse Ratchet for being so scary, yet so sexy at the same time! He sighed and looked at the mech’s holoform again, before thinking about how to come out with it. He didn’t want it to be the first thing he said, but he didn’t want it to be the last thing he said.

“Well Ratchet, I was wondering if I could ask you a question if that’s ok?” He watched as Ratchet lowered his wrench. Whilst one part of him wanted to ask Ratchet the gas question, he wanted to save it for later. He smiled and looked at Ratchet, before coming straight out with it. Screw waiting for later, he had to ask it now! “Can I ask you about your gas?” There was a tense silence in the air as Ratchet slowly began to process what Sam had said. He had to think for a moment before he gave his answer.

“You want to ask me about my gas? Are you serious right now? You come in here, disturb me from some very important work to ask about my exhaust? What the hell is wrong with you?” Oh shit, there it was. Within a moment, Ratchet was growling and holding the wrench, before he threw it at Sam, who by this time, had begun to bolt for the door, trying his best to avoid the multitude of metal objects being thrown his way. Ok, he was NOT doing that again! He managed to get out the door and down the hall.

Once Ratchet had stopped throwing things, Sam peeked in to see the mech working on his altmode again, before he tiptoed away, not wanting to irk the mech’s ire any more than he already had. He sighed as he walked back the way he came and out of the hangar, going to his room to sit down and think about what had happened. How had that gone so horribly wrong? As he walked out into the sunlight, he winced a bit at how bright it was, before continuing his walk to his small home, where he could chill in peace.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was in the medbay, picking up the various tools that he had thrown at Sam. He had almost gone through his entire wrench collection trying to nail the human with one. However, he wasn’t going to throw one hard enough to actually hurt him, just to warn him not to ask such stupid questions in the future that resulted in his time being wasted and his rather angry outburst, complete with cursing and wrench throwing. “Great. This is fun, trying to gather all of my wrenches. Dammit Sam, why do you ask such stupid questions?” He growled loudly.

He continued to pick up the wrenches until he had them all back in place, and he sighed happily. A good wrench set was a complete wrench set, and a complete wrench set meant a happy Ratchet. Now, back to the question Sam had asked him. Ratchet found it rather odd that Sam wanted to know about his gas. Sam was a human and Ratchet was a massive alien robot who was thousands of millennia old, so why the hell did Sam want to know about Cybertronian’s gas? He sighed a bit, before humming as he went back to work.

As Ratchet worked, he couldn’t shake the question from his mind. On one hand, it might be nice to have Sam sniff his gas, considering he was the only human to approach him about it and he was the only one who didn’t hold his nose when Ratchet let rip in his robot mode or his holoform. He would have to invite the human back tomorrow to discuss this in more detail, but for now, he was going to maintain his pissed off façade. It was going to be fun to trick Sam into thinking that he had to apologise.

As Ratchet resumed the last bits of work on his altmode, he began thinking about tricking Sam. He could either have Optimus contact Sam on his behalf and explain the situation, or he could contact him and act all annoyed with him and explain that he had to come to the medbay the following day and help Ratchet with some sort of gruelling work as an ‘apology’. Deciding on the second option, Ratchet pulled out his phone and dialled Sam’s number and waited for the human at the other end to pick up. Time to play a prank on him!

He grinned as he heard Sam’s voice on the other end, asking who it is was and what they wanted. “Samuel, it’s Ratchet. I want you in the medbay tomorrow at 9am sharp? Is that understood?” he could barely contain himself as he heard Sam complain and ask what for. “It’s for being ridiculous and wasting my time earlier! If you don’t come, then you will be in a lot of trouble! Are we clear about that?” He smirked as he heard the human complain some more, before confirming that he would be there. “Good, see you tomorrow. Ratchet out!”


	5. The Following Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that he screwed up, Sam has to face Ratchet for his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Had to take a break due to college life and being stressed in general. Massive thanks for commissioner for understanding

The following morning, Sam began his journey to the medbay. He sighed as he walked into medbay. “I’m here Ratchet. I’ve come to see what you want me to do to work off my punishment.” He looked around, trying to see where the mech had gotten to, only to be surprised with a wrench that flew past his face, followed by Ratchet’s maniacal laughter. “Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you?” This was swiftly followed by another wrench, which Sam managed to catch, which surprised Ratchet, who stopped throwing wrenches and walked towards Sam, looking very annoyed with him.

“I see you’re here and not only are you a wrench catching killjoy, but you’re also in a heap of trouble. More specifically you’ve not been inhaling enough gas.” Watching Sam’s surprised expression, he continued. “That’s right. You heard me exactly. I saw you sniffing my seat yesterday, and don’t try to deny it. You had your face buried in there for quite a while until Bumblebee walked in. So, what are we going to do about you being so disobedient and lying to me?” Ratchet looked at him, waiting for Sam to answer, this should be very interesting indeed.

“I don’t know Ratchet. What do you propose- “, Sam suddenly found himself cut off as the medic placed a finger to his lips. He immediately went silent and watched as Ratchet smiled. “I should warn you now Sam, that this gas is really bad. Do you think you can handle it?” Sam nodded eagerly. Where was this leading? Either he was dreaming, or Ratchet was just messing with him. He sighed and watched as Ratchet removed his finger off his lips. He waited for a few moments, wanting to see what Ratchet had to say regarding the whole situation. 

“Good. In that case, follow me.” Sam did not need to be told twice, and eagerly followed the medic, sneaking glances at his ass every so often. It was so round and perfect, as if he had taken a ball, sliced it in half and used that as his ass. Sam was still wondering how the denim was able to fit round his ass without tearing. It was probably just an extension of his holoform, because there was no way a normal pair of jeans would go around that and survive. He hummed as he continued to follow Ratchet closely.

He raised an eyebrow in questioning as they arrived at a very large refrigerator. He watched as Ratchet opened it reveal all sorts of food in there, and he grinned. It seemed that Ratchet wasn’t going to punish him at all, but rather help him indulge in his fantasy. Not wanting to interrupt Ratchet, who was deciding on what to have, Sam went and sat down on the sofa nearby, watching as the medic took out several plates out, before shutting the fridge and walking over, laying them out on the arm and the seat between them, before digging in.

Ratchet didn’t need to eat in his holoform, but if he was going to help Sam, then he wanted to eat as much as he could! He devoured the first plate and threw it away, smirking as it landed in a nearby bin. “This is so good!” He would’ve offered Sam some, but each bit of food was vital to him getting a good dose of gas, so he had to be a bit selfish. The second plate went down easily, and Ratchet couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Sam’s shocked expression. “What, you never seen a mech eat?”

Sam nodded his head in disbelief, and continued watching the medic eat, before he saw Ratchet start on the third and final plate. Hopefully this amount of food would give him a lot of gas, because that would make his day! He watched as Ratchet managed to devour the last bit, before turning to Sam, as if he was going to say something. However, a very long and loud burp flew out of his mouth, hitting Sam squarely in the face, causing him to groan a bit as the thick miasma of smells hit him. “Oh wow. Nice one Ratchet!”

The medic simply smirked, before rubbing his swollen gut. “To be honest Sam, I didn’t think you would show. I expected you to run away screaming or something like that. The fact that you showed up for your punishment is quite impressive, as most mechs won’t even show up!” He smirked, before listening as his stomach growled angrily. “Well it seems that my stomach doesn’t like that food at all. Why don’t you go ahead and lie down, you don’t want to miss this!” He grinned as Sam did so, and he positioned his curvy ass in the human’s face. 

A large and brassy fart erupted from his rear, the denim puffing up a bit, before the smell hit Sam, causing him to moan out as he sniffed it. It smelt amazing and he just had to have more! He groaned and listened as smaller farts followed, the smell building rapidly as they all hit him in the face. However, he wasn’t disgusted by it, he was loving it! He panted as Ratchet continued letting them off, even wiggling his ass to tease Sam a bit more, the denim groaning and straining as he did so. “Doesn’t that smell good?”

All Sam could do was nod, too busy sniffing in the medic’s nasty gas to even form a sentence. He continued sniffing it, wanting to get all of it before it vanished. He was loving this, and it was a shame that it had to end so soon. When he felt he could sniff no more, he began to move back into his original position, watching as Ratchet sat down, and he sighed, feeling content with what had happened. It was just a shame that it had to end so soon. “You got any other forms of punishment for me?”


	6. The Ambulance

Sam groaned as he resumed his original position, still feeling a little light headed. Ratchet’s gas had really done a number on him! He smirked as he looked at Ratchet, who laughed a bit, before sighing. “Crap. I think I left something in my altmode. Can you grab it for me please Sam? It’s near the driver’s seat, on the floor. You won’t be able to miss it!” He smiled, and gestured to his altmode, before watching as Sam got up and walked towards it. Hopefully he would like the smell inside. He had been farting into his seats constantly.

Sam smiled, and he opened the door, before climbing inside and shutting it, looking for the thing that Ratchet had lost. He went as far to get down on his hands and knees and look for it, trying to not be put off by the very strong smell flowing about the cabin. It seemed that Ratchet had really been letting loose into the seats. “Dammit where the hell is it?” He grunted a bit as he felt the ambulance shift and rock, before noticing a very familiar pair of denim jeans. He looked up to see Ratchet, who just smirked.

“A little lost are we Sam? I thought you would’ve found it by now, obviously I was mistaken!” He grinned, grinding his ass into the seat as he let out another fart, loving the feeling of the seat underneath him creaking as he let out yet another blast of gas into it. Sam was too shocked, too entranced by Ratchet out those loud blasts of gas to be able to say a thing. He tried his hardest to come out with something even remotely intelligible, but all he could do was let out a loud moan. “Mmm. That smells good!”

“You’re damn right it does Sam, now be a good boy and start sniffing this seat!” The medic smirked as he loved the feeling of Sam sniffing the nasty smells of the ambulance. He opened his legs and waited for the brown-haired human to plant his face between the medic’s legs. “Well what are you waiting for? You wanted this so why don’t you bury your face in there and start sniffing?” He then smirked as the human did as commanded, with Sam quickly burying his face into the dirty fabric and taking deep sniffs, relishing in the different smells. 

Sam groaned as he sniffed the seat, pressing his face in deep as he carried on sniffing, wanting all the medic’s smells to himself. “Ahh this is so good!” His voice was slightly muffled as he continuing to sniff them as if he were smelling roses or deodorant. In a way he was smelling a deodorant, but this was just incredible. “Ratchet I wish I could sniff this all day!” He briefly stopped sniffing as he looked up at him, wanting to see if he had anything else to say. When Ratchet remained silent, Sam quickly resumed sniffing the stink.

“Ahh you smell that Sam? That’s the smell of a real mech! Farting is the best way for me to relieve stress and I think I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve activated my holoform after a stressful day, climbed in here, parked my big and musky aft in this seat and just let out blast after blast of gas. I think the seat may have even swollen up a bit from the amount of gas forced into it. Truth be told, I farted in it once by accident, and it felt good. I haven’t looked back since!”

Sam groaned, having looked at Ratchet the whole time. “That sounds amazing Ratchet! I can’t believe you’ve been doing that as a stress reliever! It’s a shame I couldn’t be in here when you first started doing it!” He groaned and moved back to his original position, looking over at Ratchet, who smirked. “It smells so good in here! It’s a shame that you can let out a fart right now for me!” He grinned and looked at Ratchet, who simply let out a chuckle as his tanks grumbled, before he sighed and placed his hand under his large ass.

Sam didn’t take notice of this and grinned as he continued to talk to Ratchet, before the medic groaned and a loud and brassy fart left his ass, where it was trapped either against the long-suffering drivers seat of his altmode or his hand. “That was amazing Ratchet!” However, he didn’t smell anything, which disappointed him quite a bit. He expected a bad smell to fill his nose, but this was severely underwhelming. “Oh come on Ratchet, you can’t tease me like this! This is just unfair, you can’t do this! I hope you let me sniff your gas soon!”

With that, Ratchet pulled out his clenched hand and went towards Sam’s face with it, opening it as he did so, allowing the smell to escape and hit the human right in the face, causing him to groan and pant as the foul gas hit him at full force, giving him no chance to get used to it. “See that? That’s what happens when you complain to me that I tease you! You get my gas in your face fresh! You have no idea how long I’ve kept my fist clenched, trapping that in there! You’d better be grateful Sam!”

Said human was currently groaning as the smell overtook him. He didn’t want the smell anymore, he practically craved it and needed it to survive! Ok, maybe he was exaggerating on the last part, but he craved it like he had never craved anything else in his life! “Oh my god that smells so good Ratchet! Please I need more of it! I’ll do anything for it, I swear!” He begged, watching as Ratchet smirked and climbed out of the ambulance, looking at Sam. “Get out and follow me. I have something to show you!” He grinned, eyes narrowed hungrily.


	7. The Berthroom

Ratchet walked into his berth room, with Sam trailing close behind, still loving the faint smell of gas. “Come on Sam, this way!” He smirked, looking at the brown-haired human, who simply followed him until further instructions were given. This was going to be fun. If Sam loved his stinky pants and the nasty ambulance seat, then he was really going to enjoy what the mech had in store for him next. “Just a little further and I’ll be able to show you what I’ve got planned for you! If you love my stinky pants, then you’ll really like this!”

Sam was beside himself. He hadn’t expected the day to turn out like this. He thought that he would be spending the day cleaning the floors and handing tools to Ratchet, not sniffing his seat or his nasty gas up close. He hummed as he followed Ratchet into the berth room, which was sparsely decorated with a berth, a television and a sofa. It looked very plain, but at the same time, very modern. “What a nice berth room you have Ratchet. It seems that you’ve followed on the trend of minimalism! I like it!” He grinned as Ratchet huffed.

“If you sit down there Sam, I have a surprise for you.” He smirked, gesturing to a small two-seater sofa, with the Autobot logo on each cushion. “Now since it is a surprise, you’ll need to close your eyes, otherwise there will be consequences as you’ll be in real trouble! Do you understand?” When the human nodded, Ratchet gestured to the sofa again, smirking once more as Sam went over to the sofa, sat down and closed his eyes. Without a word, Ratchet took off his belt, undid his shoes and dropped his pants, before backing up to Sam. “Open!”

Sam opened his eyes and groaned. Right in front of him, so close it was practically on his face, was Ratchet’s stinky underwear. It was white, with a red waistband. The words ‘Autobot Medic’ were stitched into it, and the Autobot logo in silver was the pattern on the rear, where Ratchet’s large ass had warped it and stretched it. It smelt awful, just the way Sam liked it. “Oh wow. They smell amazing Ratchet!” He would’ve continued, but Ratchet turned around and grinned, before crouching down. “You like the smell of that don’t you? Well I have something better!”

With that, Ratchet grinned and stood back up, before turning back around and practically sitting on Sam’s face, before he pressed his hips onto Sam’s face, pressing the stinky Autobot symbol into the human’s face. A few moments later, he lifted off the dazed human’s face and his stomach rumbled loudly. It felt amazing to take a seat on the human’s face, and it was something that he had to try again later. “I bet you really loved that Sam! I’ll let you have another little taste soon, but you’ll have to wait for a little bit. My back is hurting.”

Sam looked disappointed as Ratchet went to pull up his pants, before the medic slammed his ass into Sam’s face, letting out a massive fart, the underwear rippling and groaning as another gas blast was forced out of the medic’s ass. He grunted and began sniffing hard, loving the feeling of gas being crammed into the underwear, and then funnelled into his lungs. “Mmmm. More please Ratchet! I need it!” He moaned and continued sniffing it, loving the feeling of it. He groaned as he felt Ratchet shift, and adjust a bit, before letting out another loud and brassy fart.

Ratchet moved away from Sam and pulled his pants up, grinning as he sat next to Sam. “Ah, I bet you really enjoyed that didn’t you?” He laughed as Sam blushed, showing that he did enjoy it. Ratchet hadn’t expected this at all. He thought Sam would’ve tried to get out of the room, but instead he sat there and lifted his leg, letting out anther nasty fart. “Ahhh. I thought you wouldn’t like this Sam, but it seems that I have been proven wrong.” He looked over at Sam, who was still grinning, huffing in the nasty lingering smell.

“Oh, it smells so good Ratchet. I’m gonna be able to smell this for hours!” Sam groaned, the strong gas of the medic lingering in his nose. How had Ratchet managed to keep this a secret from him for so long? It was amazing, plus it was a real shame that none of the other bots knew about this, or they were able to produce such large amounts of gas. “Why don’t you let out some more gas Ratchet? I want you to fart so much that I end up smelling you all week!” Sam grinned, looking longingly at him.

“Very funny Sam. I mean I do have some left, but after that I’ll have to resupply if you want to keep this going.” Ratchet smirked, before looking at the human and lifting his leg again, wanting to let out a real loud and brassy one, but only a small squeaker slipped out, which made him feel rather embarrassed. Sam grinned, before groaning as the smell hit him. What the blast lacked in volume it made up for in smell and thickness. It was almost like a wall of smell it was that thick. Ratchet lowered his leg and grinned.

“Well that’s the last of them. I really need to refuel now. Let’s go and see what we have in stock shall we?” He grinned, and got up from the sofa, with Sam following suit. They made their way over to a fridge that Sam had missed upon entering the room. It was big, and no doubt packed to the brim with all sorts of delicious food. “What are you waiting for Ratchet? Open it up please! I really want to see what’s in there!” Sam bounced around like a happy little puppy who had just been given a treat.


	8. Fuelling Up

Ratchet opened the doors and Sam’s eyes went wide. The amount of food that was in there was insane! Sandwiches, salads and all sorts of food was jammed into the large refrigerator. Ratchet was in quandary. What should he take out to eat? He could go the old-fashioned route and eat a ton of eggs, but he wanted to be creative. He looked at the sandwiches, wondering what filling he wanted. Chicken and mayo or BLT? He sighed and took out several sandwiches, with Sam sitting down on the couch, waiting for Ratchet to shut the doors and sit down. 

He began to eat one of the sandwiches, with Sam grinning as he thought about how bad the mech’s gas would be once he had eaten all of it. Ratchet was munching on the second sandwich, grinning as he didn’t really chew it, and before he knew it, he was halfway done with the sandwiches. They were truly delicious! He should really give more credit to the humans for having such create sandwich ideas. All they had on Cybertron was Energon, and they were really missing out! Humans were spoilt for choice when it came to food! He needed more.

The other sandwiches disappeared at a much faster rate as Rachet scoffed them as if they were the last bits of food left on the planet, and he had not eaten for days. He let out a loud belch and smirked as he saw Sam eyeing up the fridge. “Why don’t you go and get something for yourself? You need to eat more than I do, as I survive off Energon and gasoline, and eating is just for pleasure. Go on and help yourself. I don’t mind. Take as much as you need to. It’s imperative to your survival Sam.”

Sam was at the fridge in a heartbeat, quickly opening the doors and taking out lots of food, making sure not to drop any of it on the floor. He looked at the sandwiches, deciding on egg and cress, and a couple of others, as well as a drink. He needed both food and water to survive, as he could go 40 days without food, but only 3 without water. He hummed and set the sandwiches aside, before grabbing a glass of fresh orange juice and downing it. He was really looking forward to sharing the food with the medic.

After drinking the glass of orange juice, Sam went over with the sandwiches and sat down on the sofa, watching as Ratchet rubbed his gurgling stomach. “I think you really enjoyed those!” A loud belch from Ratchet proved his point, as he set the sandwiches to one side. He continued to look at the medic, wondering what he was going to do next. “Anything you want to do now? I’m more than happy to try something else?” When Sam couldn’t think of anything, Ratchet gave up the idea and sat there bored, until he saw Sam reach for a sandwich.

“Hold on a moment. I have an idea. Go and a grab a plate for me please.” Ratchet smirked as he watched Sam get up off the couch and walk over to the fridge, a stack of plates nearby. He grabbed one and made his way back to the couch, where Ratchet had a big smile on his face. “What are you smiling about Ratchet?” Sam grinned as he sat back down, and Ratchet placed the food on the plate, before taking it off him. “I’m gonna make this a lot better for you Sam. Just you wait and see!”

Sam was really confused by what the medic meant when he said he’d make it better. It was already delicious enough, and he didn’t need to add anything, right? He thought for a moment and decided screw it. Ratchet knew exactly to make heathy food, so Sam handed him the plate of food, waiting to see what he’d do to it. “I’m curious to see what you’ll do to make it better!” He was excited. Not only had Ratchet taken him in and fed him, but he was even going so far as to make sure the food was healthy!

Ratchet then placed the food on the sofa and squatted over it, grinning as his stomach growled angrily, and he let out a grunt, before letting out a loud and rather stinky fart, which covered the food in a cloud that smelt of eggs, cheese and chicken. He grinned and turned around, picking up the plate of food and taking a deep breath in, making sure it smelt perfect for Sam. When he was confident that it smelt perfect, he handed the plate back to Sam, who had a big grin on his face. “That smell great! Thanks so much!”

Ratchet smiled and sat back down next to Sam, grinning as he let out a loud fart into the cushions, which made it swell and creak, before shrinking back down. “Now that was a good one!” He smirked as Sam began to eat the food, humming his approval at the taste, before gasping as the smell of Ratchet’s recent backfire hit him in the face. He hadn’t expected it to be super strong, and Ratchet laughed as Sam continued groaning at the smell and sniffing in the nasty gas. He didn’t want to waste any of the gas or food!

Ratchet sighed and hummed as he watched Sam carry on eating the food, altering between sniffing in the last remnants of his nasty gas and chowing down on the sandwiches. Hopefully that would allow him some time to figure out what he could do next. He grinned as he thought of what he could do to Sam later. They had already tried so much, but there was still so much to explore. “Why don’t you chow down Sam? We only have so many hours left in the day and there is still so much that I want to try out.”


	9. Nightfall

As night fell, Sam and Ratchet were cuddled up on the medic’s berth. Sam looked up at the ceiling, which had a skylight installed, so that he could see the stars. “Wow, the stars look so lovely tonight!” He sighed as he began counting the stars, wondering what constellations that Rachet would be able to pick out of the night sky. When he got no response from the medic, he looked at him. Ratchet was currently cuddled up next to Sam, and he hadn’t said a word. Sam thought that he may have fallen asleep, until he cleared his throat.

“I’m alright Sam. I was just looking at the night sky.” He would’ve continued, but he suddenly let out a massive belch, smirking as he tasted the remains of various sandwiches that he had ingested. This was promptly followed by a large belch, making him smirk as he watched Sam’s rather delighted reaction. Not wanting to disappoint the young human, he let out another belch, smirking harder as he felt them building. He laughed and then let out a rather loud belch, which made Sam snicker as the smell filled the room. Ratchet grinned and grunted, shifting sideways a bit.

A loud and brassy fart erupted from him as he did so, with Sam covering his nose. That smelt bad! Normally he could handle Ratchet’s nasty gas, but this getting ridiculous! It was thick and clung to him, making him grunt whilst Ratchet let out another nasty fart, smirking cruelly. “What’s the matter Sam? I though you could handle my gas, it seems that I was mistaken!” He snickered, loving the feeling of Sam not liking his gas. It would teach him to be careful what he wished for, as he should’ve been more specific about it at the start.

The farts were quickly replaced by more belches, which began to bathe the room in a stinky haze, causing Sam to groan. By this stage the smell of Ratchet’s earlier butt blasts had dissipated, leaving a faint smell, which allowed Sam to uncover his nose and sniff the rank air without feeling like he was going to need to run to the bathroom. “Oh wow Ratchet, they smell amazing!” He panted and moaned a bit, loving the feeling of the medic’s gas hitting him. He had failed to notice that Ratchet had begun to remove his very stinky khaki pants.

Ratchet smirked as he continued to slip the pants off without Sam noticing, as it seemed he was half torn sniffing up the remains of his nasty gas and looking at the stars in the sky. The best part was that he wasn’t really concentrating on Ratchet, so this allowed the medic to take them and create a little more noise than he expected. He grinned as they slipped over his knees and then his shins. He then sighed as they landed in a heap on the floor. “Hey Sam, I have something for you!” He grinned and turned over. 

When Sam glanced over, he saw Ratchet on his front with the Autobot underwear on his rear. He wasted no time at all climbing over and sniffing the dirty underwear. He started by pressing his nose into the left cheek and taking a big sniff in, before he gave it a kiss and lick. “I bet you like that don’t you Ratchet?” A simple groan told Sam all he needed to know as he continued worshipping the medic’s aft. He smirked and gave it one final kiss, before smacking it and moving onto the other cheek, grinning a little bit.

Sam snickered as he moved over to the other cheek and did the same, pressing his nose against the dirty underwear, taking big sniffs in as he did so. He couldn’t get enough, and he sniffed in deep, loving the feeling of the dirty fabric pressing into his face, as well as the nasty gas clouding his nose. He moaned as he carried on sniffing, loving the feeling of being trapped in this stinky embrace of sorts as Ratchet moaned and continued to let Sam do his thing. He seemed to be awfully good at it, but Ratchet didn’t care.

Sam purred and groaned as he went on to bury his face in the medic’s butt, taking deep breaths of his nasty underwear, moaning occasionally as the smell hit him. Even thought he had been sniffing the same stink for a little while, he hadn’t expected it to be so concentrated! He grunted and took a little breather, before diving back in and continuing to bury his face into the medic’s well-worn underwear. He wished that this could last forever, because he felt like once this smell was taken away from him, he would cease to function. “MMM, fuck yes!”

Ratchet grinned, loving the feeling of Sam worshipping his butt. It felt amazing! He groaned and squeezed his cheeks a bit, trying to get Sam’s face stuffed in there as deep as possible so that he could soak up as much of the smell as possible. He groaned and panted, even raising his ass in the air a bit so that Sam could press his face in deeper. “Ahhh. That’s it, Sam, get in there and get in there good! There’s still a lot of stink that you need to sniff up! Now be a good human and sniff it!”

No sooner had Ratchet said that than Sam groaned and pressed his face into the medic’s stinky underwear, trying to do as he had asked. However, he had another idea that he wanted to try out, but this time, he would have no choice but to sniff the nasty smells in! He groaned and continued sniffing, thinking about how he could implement it. After some determination, it was decided that he would just pull his face out his little prison and ask Ratchet. Hopefully the medic would say yes, because this was something Sam really wanted to try with him.


	10. Ratchet's New Seat

Sam grinned as he took his face out of the medic’s underwear covered rear, and cleared his throat, watching as Ratchet turned around. “I’ve been thinking Ratchet, why don’t you sit on my face, so I have no choice but to sniff the stink in?” He then smirked as Ratchet moved, watching as the medic’s large ass jiggled. “Oh wow. That looks amazing!” He grinned, watching as the medic’s ass came down on his face, eventually the dirty and smelly underwear was pressed into his face as Ratchet took his seat, wiggling a bit here and there to get comfortable.

Sam loved it! This was just what he wanted, and he moaned as Ratchet began to bounce on his face, forcing him to sniff in the nasty stink, and he grinned as his vision was covered by the medic’s gassy ass. He groaned as Ratchet alternated his pressure, forcing him to sniff the nasty stink and blocking the view, or allowing him to sniff some air in. “mmmph!” He groaned, smirking as he tried to tell Ratchet just how good it felt, but he failed as all he could smell was a mix of cotton, his farts and his musk.

Ratchet loved it, and he smirked as he heard Sam moan underneath, before grinning as his stomach began to rumble. He loved the feeling of his squirming and sniffing. “Ahh you feel so good down there Samuel. Don’t stop sniffing, you wanted to be my seat so now you’ll get to experience exactly what it’s like to be my seat! Don’t complain and just accept my nasty gas!” With that, he grunted and pressed down hard, letting Sam take a deep sniff in before letting out a loud and brassy fart, snickering as he heard Sam groaning at the smell.

Sam groaned as he felt Ratchet shift and took a deep sniff in, huffing the medic’s nasty gas. He couldn’t say anything as the smell overtook all rational thoughts, and all he knew was that he needed to keep sniffing, so he groaned. He thought about the earlier conversation that he had with Bumblebee about Ratchet’s gas, and how he said that he was going to try and find some proof about the Autobot’s gas. However, he was debating telling Bumblebee because he had a feeling that the Camaro knew, as he had caught him sniffing the medic’s seat earlier.

Ratchet grinned and continued bouncing, hearing Sam sniff and moan. However, he did not want to spend too long on the human’s face, fearing injury. He groaned and released one last fart, before he grinded down on Sam’s face to drive the stink home. The medic then climbed off Sam’s face and watched as he sniffed in the last blast of gas that Ratchet had left in him. The Autobot then smirked, before lying down and looking at Sam, who was still in a state of ecstasy from the nasty fart. Ratchet cleared his throat and watched as Sam sighed.

The human then turned and watched as Ratchet grinned. “Are you ok Ratchet? I’ve not seen you smile at all! Do you need an examination?” This made the medic burst out laughing, something which shocked Sam. Ratchet NEVER laughed! Either this was a dream and he would wake up, or Ratchet was in a good mood for once. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. He smiled and waited to see what would happen next. He grinned back at the happy medic, wanting to see what would happen next. “Is there anything you want to tell me Ratchet?”

“I’m fine thanks Sam. I’m just so glad that I had the chance to share this with you. You have no idea how happy this made me. Normally I don’t have anyone to show off my talent to, but you don’t care and even encouraged me to show it off! I am so excited for us to carry on with this, that is if you want me to?” Ratchet grinned as he looked at Sam. “If you don’t, it’s completely ok!” Ratchet waited patiently for Sam’s response, knowing that what he wanted was a big ask. Hopefully he said yes.

“Wow Ratchet, that is a really big ask, and I will gladly help you with it. I just hope that next time we can do something regarding your alt mode, if that’s ok?” Sam smiled back at Ratchet, cuddling up to him, as he finished smelling the remains of the nasty gas in the air. “I mean I did enjoy this, but I feel like I would enjoy it more if we spent more time in your ambulance mode, do you get what I mean?” Sam confessed, watching as Ratchet smiled, before letting out last fart, smirking as he did.

“Ahh that felt really good!” He grinned and watched as Sam sniffed it all in, before panting and thinking for a moment. “You know I really like you Sam. I know that I can come off as harsh, but I do care for you!” Ratchet hummed as he looked at the brown-haired human, before giving him a little kiss on the forehead. “You love my gas don’t you Sam? I bet it feels amazing to be able to sniff it all in without being told you’re dirty, doesn’t it?” He smirked as he heard Sam groan in approval and smile.

Ratchet cuddled up next to Sam, smiling as he felt Sam’s arm wrap around him. “This is nice. You should do this more often Ratchet. I’d be more than happy to assist you with it!” Sam snickered, before looking at Ratchet. “So, does the idea of more altmode stuff sound good?” He watched as Ratchet nodded and simply held him close. “I’m excited to see what’ll happen in the future. I imagine we’ll have lots of fun together!” Ratchet simply laughed at this, before smiling at Sam. “Damn right we will, you naughty boy! I’m so glad I met you.”


End file.
